


Drables

by KarasuKiiro



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: Iori y Riku tenían cierto magnetismo desde hace algún tiempo, pero no fue hasta hace poco, que comenzaron con sus "juegos". Mientras los demás no se enteraran...
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 5





	1. Ropa

Riku se había entusiasmado después de conseguir la llave del cuarto de Iori, una vez que este había salido de compras con Mitsuki. Era la oportunidad perfecta para entrar al cuarto de su "novio" (no tan oficial, ya que estaba prohibido) y poder juguetear con las cosas del muchacho sin que este comenzara a reñirle por curioso. Sí, era curioso, ¡pero sólo con él! Y por eso encontraba injusto que se enfadara con él, sólo quería aprender un poco más de sus gustos, de sus manías...

Abrió la puerta del cuarto con nerviosismo escuchando el irritante sonido de las bisagras de la puerta. Su mano sobre el pomo estaba algo sudorosa y eso evidenciaba su ansiedad. ¡Ah! Era asfixiante, ¿siempre se sintió así el cálido cuarto del de cabellos obscuros? Recién caía en cuenta del color de las cortinas, o del piso increíblemente encerado que Iori siempre mantenía. 

Se sonrojó ligeramente, dejando caer las llaves a la alfombra que amortiguó el sonido de estas. Claro que no tenía tiempo de notar lo ordenada que la habitación de su pareja estaba, claro que no había podido mirar apropiadamente los cuadros que estaban sobre la pared, o las varias revistas donde el grupo estaba en la portada. No, no hubo tiempo de analizar todas estas cosas si cada vez que entraba ahí, su respiración agitada sobre la boca de Iori le hacía agua los sentidos, si la ropa comenzaba a apretarle el cuerpo, si la sentía más pequeña cada que Iori, con sutileza, le desprendía una a una las prendas de ropa, de esa polera amarilla que siempre usaba como atuendo casual... ¡no! Riku llevó sus manos a sus mejillas haciendo que en la habitación resonasen el choque de estas. Sus mofletes enrojecidos delataban que, debía dejar de pensar cosas, y debía hacer lo que definitivamente le convocaba a el cuarto esa tarde.

Mitsuki había dicho que era buena idea explorar las cosas de Iori "hay un montón de cosas que él no te ha entregado, pero no abras la puerta del closet, porque lo notará" y eso lo llevó ahí, a donde estaba, ahora sonrojado y nervioso. Podrían descubrirlo, cuestionarle, y él en desespero terminaría confesando todo y ¡ah! Otra vez se distraía con esos ruidosos pensamientos.

Mejor pensaba en Iori. Estaba en su cuarto. Esa vez no estaban para "jugar" o dejar su ropa desordenada sobre las cestas de ropa bajo gemidos ahogados en besos, no. Esa vez estaba para ser un niño pequeño en una dulcería.

Comenzó por acercarse a un mueble, y abrir una cajonera celeste. El primer cajón estaba repleto de poleras con diferentes tonos de crema.

"¿será que le tiene manía a esta polera, o al color en específico?" Se preguntó mentalmente, curioso, viendo que había una definitivamente tres tallas más grande de lo que Iori usaba.

"¿Por qué tendrá esto? Él es bastante... " por un momento, tragó pesado al pensar en la yema de sus dedos trazando y explorando el suave cuerpo de el de orbes grises "... tonificado" pensó, tragando en seco y sacudiendo su cabeza.

Algo malo estaba pasando con él, ¡algo muy malo! Quizás echaba de menos a Iori, quizá quería verlo ahora mismo, en ese lugar, y acunarse contra su pecho mientras inhalaba su aroma (al que era adicto sin caer en cuenta).

Su temperatura corporal comenzó a subir. Sí, ya comprendía por qué Iori no le dejaba entrar ahí; era un elixir de seducción todo el ambiente del sitio, era un afrodisíaco para el cuerpo de Riku, era la heteronomia de Iori vacilante en el momento en que sus labios chocaban con respiración humeante, con un vaho que escapaba en jadeos. Con un ligero mareo, el pelirrojo se subió a la cama, apoyó sus palmas abiertas sobre esta (aún con la polera tres tallas más grandes, en su mano), y trató de relajarse. ¿Sería uno de sus típicos ataques? Esa vez se sentía diferente, como inevitable, y apretaba la polera mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba, subía... la curiosidad siguió carcomiendole, ¿cuántas tallas más grandes le quedaba aquella prenda? Quizás si se quitaba la polera, y se probaba la que tenía en su mano...

Se quitó la ropa sin cuidado. Se sentía asfixiado. Era molesto estar sin Iori, y tal vez este lo reprendiera luego, pero no quería irse aún, ¡no todavía! Quería jugar a explorar esas emociones un poco más.

Se la probó. Definitivamente era enorme, ¡le cubría los pantalones cortos! Se sentía como usando un vestido. ¿Por qué Iori guardaba eso?

-¿Por qué la puerta del cuarto está- -Se escuchó con claridad antes del silencio absoluto. Los ojos de ambos chicos hicieron contacto de manera chispeante, y la mirada de Iori recorrió de pies a cabeza la apariencia de Riku.

-Emm, Iori, yo... -Alcanzó a distinguir el rostro sonrojado de Iori y un portazo de gran magnitud, seguido de un "lo siento".

Riku se aruñaba suavemente la mejilla mientras no entendía la situación, pero respiraba más tranquilo.

"Quizás tenía el presentimiento... de que el lobo vendría por la caperucita" dijo, mientras se abrazaba a la amplia prenda de ropa que aún estaba sobre su cuerpo.

Iori, mientras, se carcomía la consciencia. No sabía de dónde había salido su autocontrol, y en parte, agradecía que existiera.

"Pero es que esa polera era precisamente para que la usara así..." y su mano cubrió el rostro sonrojado del de cabellos obscuros, que había huido de manera veloz de su propio cuarto.

"Ngh... Nanase-san está siendo demasiado injusto" pensó Iori, sintiendo calor.

Al parecer, había descubierto que le gustaba mucho como lucía el pelirrojo con prendas anchas.

Aunque no había forma mejor de apreciar la silueta y la belleza pura de Riku en su esplendor, que verle sin un centímetro de ropa, y sintiéndolo rasguñar su espalda.

Esa vista mental ya le había gustado...


	2. Cadenas

-¿Ca... denas? -Titubeó el pelirrojo en voz baja, después de haberse levantado más temprano que Iori, y la aurora decoraba el cielo amplio.

Riku se sentía atónito. Con razón Mitsuki le había dicho que no revisara el closet, ¡bien que debió obedecerle! Ahora, ¿Cómo miraría a su novio?

-Nanase... san. -Escuchó como en un suspiro, y al voltearse, observó como el muchacho de cabello obscuro seguía boca abajo sobre la nívea almohada que trataba de asemejarse a su piel.

Riku rió bajito. Se sentía afortunado de tener a esa persona con él, de sentirse capaz de hacer poquito a poco, un espacio en el "árido" corazón de Iori (que bien sabía él, era una máscara muy endeble a su lado).

Inhaló profundo. Su respiración era bastante pesada y profunda. Se notaba que trataba de mantener la compostura. ¿Qué podría hacer con esas cadenas? Sacudió la cabeza. Riku tenía su inocencia, claro, pero ningún pelo de tonto. Bien que sabía como usarlas para hacer algo "placentero" junto a la pareja. Pero entonces, ¿por qué Iori no lo había intentado? Era algo que le mantenía ligeramente frustrado, ¡El de orbes grises era menor que él! Y aún así parecía avanzar más rápido en esa relación.

Se escuchó el rechinar de los resortes de la cama; el colchón contraído le traía recuerdos nebulosos, le opacaba los sentidos ligeramente (no en ese momento, sino en aquel donde los los gélidos dedos de Iori trazaban con dulzura la geografía de su espalda), le hacía querer... sentir morbo como aquel de la primera vez. Quizás tener vergüenza, porque a tales horas de la madrugada pensaba en aquello de manera natural (tampoco era tan secreto que todo le causaba curiosidad, así que...).

Por fin se animó a coger las cadenas. Eran ligeramente pesadas, y el frío de ellas le recordaba a Iori. Suspiró sintiendo una corriente reverberante trepar por su espalda. Algo similar a una descarga eléctrica muy sutil, muy ligera, los ligeros cabellos de sus brazos, así como su piel, se erizaron, haciéndole despabilar. "Sólo será una bromita..." pensó Riku, inhalando profundo y exhalando con nerviosismo. Las cadenas chocaban entre sí y emitían un ruido molesto. Iori podría despertar en cualquier momento.

Sentía que estaba queriendo más esa adrenalina. Su pulso acelerado, sus manos perladas de sudor, sus pasos cautelosos ante la cama del de orbes grisáceas que dormía, y que, afortunadamente, se había puesto boca arriba, como si el destino hubiese preparado el momento perfecto para el pelirrojo.

Nunca se imaginó aquello. Aquellas cadenas en sus manos... eran algo nuevo. Frente a la cama, sentía cierta culpa. Presentía que si en ese instante se veía en el espejo, vería el reflejo del lobo que tenía ante él, sometido, a la dulce muchacha de la ropa roja que sería aruñada, rasgada y tal vez quemada por fricción.

Sus palmas se apoyaron en el colchón, y gateando sobre este, con sus rodillas desarmando las blancas sábanas, se encimó a Iori.

Sus sexos chocaron y aquello provocó que Riku mordiera su labio. Sí, esa adrenalina estaba carcomiendole la barriga de forma voraz, y sentía una supremacía inmensa al estar sobre Iori, al sentir la fricción de su ropa sin tener la necesidad de pedírselo... sintió miedo de que se despertase. Estaba tentando a la suerte al estar en aquella posición, pero ¡sentía ganas de ver a Iori a su merced! Quería encadenarlo como jugueteo, nunca pensó que terminaría volviéndose una necesidad inmediata. Seguía siendo un juego de dominio para él. Nunca pensó algo más, como posesión, sino que imaginar a Iori encadenado le hacía gracia. Tal vez le encendía esa idea.

Con sus manos temblorosas, y las cadenas en ellas (que le habían dejado una marca por la presión de sus palmas contra estas) trató de acomodarse por sobre la pelvis de Iori, sutilmente, a gatas, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de forma natural el cuerpo de su amante.

Era tan acogedor... tan tibio, tan propio, que no pudo evitar querer acunarse en su pecho, como solían hacer en las tardes de frío, porque tenía cierta manía al cuerpo de Iori. No sólo de forma carnal. También lo admirana, lo encontraba dulce, lo encontraba suave... como una obra de arte.

Siguiendo a su impulso, apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Iori. El latir de su corazón era tan propio, tan... dulce, le tranquilizaba.

Sus párpados comenzaron a pesar, y sus manos descendieron suavemente por las caderas de Iori, haciendo que las cadenas (ya tibias por el calor de Riku) rozasen con el cuerpo del de cabellos obscuros.

Al parecer sí estaba muy agotado. Tan agotado estaba, que no se percató del ceño fruncido de Iori (o tal vez el hecho de las ventanas con el mecer de las cortinas, y la luz entrando, le impedía ver a Iori de forma clara), pero cuándo intentó moverse, algo frío chocó sus muñecas, y el sonido de los eslabones de las cadenas al chocar le hizo dirigir su mirada, al gesto molesto de Iori (aunque también iba con suficiencia y cierto ego) que le observaba de manera potente.

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer mientras dormía, Nanase-san? -Dijo con una voz grave que le estremeció los sentidos.

Tal vez desde esa mañana donde el latir del corazón de Iori le acunó, y dónde trató de amarrar al de orbes grises, las cadenas se habían convertido en un objeto bastante interesante e innovador, sobretodo después de que Iori se acercara lentamente a él, a centímetros de su boca, juntando la ajena a la propia, suspirando y rozando la superficie, para luego sonreír suspirando con altanería, e irse del cuarto dejándolo encadenado contra la cama.

Parecía un divertido juego de "encontradas". ¿Sería que el grupo se enteraría de lo de ambos, antes de que a Iori le carcomiera la consciencia?


	3. Apodos

-¿Por qué sigues llamándome "Nanase-san"? -Fue la primera palabra que escuchó salir de la boca de su novio.

¿Qué debía responderle? Eran las diez am, tenía sueño, no estaba en los suficientes sentidos como para decirle la verdad.

-Porque no tengo necesidad de darte un apodo, Nanase-san. -Cortó la conversación, acurrucándose más cerca de la almohada, y dándole la espalda a Riku, como todas las mañanas. No era desprecio, amaba sentir, pegada a sus pieles, el roce de la espalda ajena sobre la suya; esa suavidad característica del pelirrojo, ese calor que emanaba su columna, ese desliz que permitía contacto... le encantaba, por eso solía darle la espalda, y solía, también, hacer arrumacos con la sábana, coger la punta de esta con fuerza y pegarla a su cuerpo.

Escuchó como los resortes se contraían, y un brazo entre tibio con yemas gélidas hacía contacto con su cintura.

-Pero tampoco me tuteas, no me llamas por mi nombre... sigues llamándome "Nanase-san" aquí, "Nanase-san" allá. ¡Es tan injusto! -Se quejó Riku, apegando su barriga (una vez se había pegado al cuerpo de Iori, y enredó sus piernas entre las ajenas) a su espalda, subiendo con tranquilidad su mano por el torso desnudo de Iori, y robándole un suspiro quedo.

-Nanase-san... -Exhaló, después de que su piel erizada volviera lentamente a la normalidad-, tus manos están muy frías. -Se excusó para cambiar de tema. Pero él sabía, ¡conocía muy bien a Riku! Algo como eso no lo distraería.

-¡Iori, no hemos acabado de conversar! -Reclamó, haciendo pucheros mientras destapaba al de iris grises que no parecía querer seguir la charla.

-Nanase-san, si te digo que diré tu nombre, ¿dejarás de molestarme? -Preguntó el de cabellos obscuros, algo frustrado, tomando la sábana y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

-Tal vez. -Respondió Riku, sintiendo el tono de su novio algo frustrado, mientras desordenaba las sábanas. 

-Entonces dudo que este tema acabe. -Mordió su lengua, aguantando una carcajada sabiendo que su novio comenzaba a exasperarse de su afirmación. 

-¡Iori Izumi! -Se quejó en voz alta.

-¡Nanase-san! -Le respondió, con un ceño fruncido en totalidad.

Riku inhaló profundo, pensando en qué podía hacer para sacarle de los labios aquella simple palabras, "de los labios..."

-Pues entonces no te daré ningún beso de buenos días. -El pelirrojo, totalmente indignado, tomó el otro extremo de la sábana, y se enrolló en ella, con las palabras quejumbrosas en la punta de la lengua. 

Iori estaba seguro de que era una broma, cualquier cosa, ¡una falsedad! su novio no podía ser tan, pero tan, absurdamente infantil, ¿no?

... Okay, estaba destinado a tener aquella pelea por todo el tiempo que estuvieran juntos.

-¡Iori~! -Riku se quejó desde su lado de la cama, como si estuviera llorando-, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ¡no entiendo cuál es tu manía!

-¡No me gustaría decirte por tu nombre, Nanase-san! -Salió de los frustrados labios del de cabellos obscuros.

Ante aquello, unas cosas se escucharon caer, e Iori se levantó algo molesto.

-No me gusta llamarte "RIku", porque todo el mundo te dice así. -El menor se acercó a Riku, lo desenvolvió de su "capullo", y se quedó observándole fijamente-: ¿cómo podría decirle a mi novio, de la misma manera que todo el mundo? -Se alejó un poco, y armándose de valor, le arrojó el teléfono a sus pies.

-No sigas quejándote si no sabes qué es lo que pasa por mi mente, Nanase-san. -Iori se puso el pantalón de pijama, y salió velozmente de la habitación.

Dubitativo, con sus manos sudorosas, Riku cogió el teléfono, que curiosamente estaba en su perfil de contacto.

"Gatito". 

Riku rió. Iori era algo predecible, y eso lo volvía tierno.


	4. Sin sonido

Era una noche agitada. No podía fingir lo contrario. Después de todo, no quería llegar a la casa y tener que dormir al lado de Iori como si nada pasara, al fin y al cabo, su novio era muy pacífico si así lo sentía necesario.

No podía evitarlo. Tuvo que salir temprano de la casa sin avisarle a Iori, tuvo que ir a ver a su hermano que le había pedido con total particularidad un favor (¡y era su hermano mayor! No podía negársele) y era muy probable que su novio estuviese enojado.

Comenzó a pensar, ¿hace cuánto estaba con Iori? Días semi-nublados le fueron evocados por su cabecita. Los primeros días de noviazgo fueron realmente complejos, ya que ninguno miraba al otro, y ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de empezar un sencillo beso.

De hecho, solían tener vergüenza. Mucha vergüenza de quedar solos, ya que no podían hablar y el ambiente se hacía pesado, mucha vergüenza de tomarse la mano creyendo que el otro criticaría lo sudorosas que estaban, o el mero hecho de estar temblando.

Recordó también, esa primera vez, dónde a tropezones y golpes, y ligeros choques con viejos muebles de madera, terminaron llegando torpemente a una cama, después de un par de sencillos besos de reto. Parecía que un beso desencadenó una fiera pasión ardiente, un aliento jadeante que se volvía vapor ardiente al subir, unas paredes que no cubrirían todos los ruidos; unas palabras sensualmente susurradas al oído como quién derrama un elixir de pasión sobre una taza de té, como quien no puede contener nada más que las palabras vueltas nudo en la garganta... una, tras otra, tras otra, las palabras no salían, sólo sonidos obscenos sin una razón, sin un sentido, que lo confundían, que lo volvían loco, que lo obligaba a querer afianzar más, y más el contacto del cuerpo de Iori contra el suyo.

No entendía de dónde salió toda la pasión que en esos momentos salía de sus poros de forma de sudor, y los empapaba, los hacía gemir, los descontrolaba... los hacía explorar nuevas sensaciones.

Riku comenzó a sentirse incómodo con sus propios pensamientos. Recordó que aquel día, intentó decirle mil y un veces a Iori que lo amaba, que quería más y más cerca su cuerpo húmedo, que con sus uñas quería aruñar su espalda... intentó decirlo un sinfín de veces y todas ellas eran calladas por la boca de Iori, que entrelazaba su lengua a la ajena, que hacía fluir el amor por toda su cavidad, de boca en boca; le robaba el aliento por cada beso.

Esa noche aprendió uno de los fetiches más grandes de Iori.

"¿Cuánto podrás durar sin gemir mi nombre? Me gustas más en silencio..." le susurró al oído pausadamente, mientras atrapaba sus muñecas a los costados de la cama.

Inhaló profundo antes de que su mano fuera directo al pomo frío, y lo giró sutilmente.

Ingresó al lugar, que estaba con las luces apagadas; sabía que los chicos de IDOLiSH7 dormían temprano, así que aún alcanzaba a ingresar al cuarto de manera silenciosa. Cerró la puerta, y ahí, sentado entre la obscuridad, vio al joven de orbes grises con los brazos cruzados.

Este se acercó a él, y el pelirrojo sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos mientras unas manos se posaban por su cintura. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, era su ritual diario y a él le encantaba.

"¿Crees que puedas subir al cuarto sin emitir ruido alguno?" y la apuesta volvía a comenzar.


	5. Tentación

-Riku, Iori, ¿Pueden ir a buscar algo a la habitación de Sogo? -Se escuchó de la voz melodiosa de Mitsuki.

Iori tragó pesado. Tenía un mal presentimiento, sobre todo si era ir a un sitio que usualmente estaba con las luces apagadas como lo era el cuarto de Sogo.

-Pero Nii-san ¿no puede ir Yotsuba-san? -En el momento en que esas palabras salieron de sus labios, supo que habían sido su condena.

-¿Por qué? Si Riku y tú se llevan excelente. -Una sonrisa lasciva se asomó por los labios de Mitsuki, con un brillo particularmente sugerente.

-Yo... -Iori sintió su garganta seca. Era verdad, no había sentido en que se quejara de estar en la misma habitación que su novio... al que llevaba días sin tocar, o con el que llevaba días sin poder compartir un mísero beso debido a sus obligaciones.

Parecía que le querían poner la manzana en medio del edén a ver cuán rápido caía en el pecado.

-Bueno, Nii-san. -Suspiró resignado, sin poder hacer demasiado por quejarse-, pero tendrán que avisarle a Nanase-san, yo me adelanto. -Con un ligero sonrojo que seguramente no había sido imperceptible para su hermano, el chico de orbes grises arrancó de la escena.

Llegó al cuarto de Sogo, y un sudor frío bajó por su espalda. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? Estaba nervioso, y lo peor era que no sabía para qué había ido a la habitación del albino.

-Seguro Nanase-san lo sabrá, así que lo esperaré acá.

Giró el pomo. Ingresó al cuarto buscando el interruptor de luz, pero sólo se encontró con concreto. No podía ver nada más allá del negro de la habitación. Sentía que se asfixiaba de sólo intentar poner un pie en la habitación. Sus hombros no caían por la estrecha separación de la puerta.

"¿Qué rayo-" pensó, antes de caer en cuenta que la habitación había sido reducida a dos paredes de un metro y medio de ancho. Básicamente, tuvo que ingresar de costado, y hasta comenzaba a tener problemas para respirar. Sentía que ese espacio era tan estrecho... no había forma de que Nanase sobreviviera a aquello (o a que su cordura no fuese intacta con tal cercanía).

Un brillo rojo lo alertó.

"Una cámara oculta..." pensó para sí mismo, y supo que estaba pasando.

-¿Seguros que Iori tiene algo que hablar conmigo en el cuarto de Sogo-san? No tiene mucho sentido. -Comentó el pelirrojo, antes de ser puesto de costado, y ser incitado a ingresar al cuarto así.

-¿Bueno? -Mencionó.

-¡Nanase-san, no lo- -Un portazo, obscuridad absoluta, el punto rojo aún imperceptible en la parte superior de la muralla negra.

Riku e Iori se hallaban con sus narices rozando y sus respiraciones más cerca , calurosa y agitadas de lo usual.

-Iori... -Riku exhaló de manera cálida sobre los labios de Iori, y el mencionado sudó en frío. No debía, Dios, no debía pensar en cosas de esa índole mientras estaban con la cámara encendida-, ¿No ibas... a hablar conmigo? –Su aliento chocaba con la elegancia de un tornado al tocar tierra firme mientras sus rodillas quedaban juntas. Un movimiento en falso y estarían aún más cerca de lo que sus pesados alientos lo permitieran.

-Eh... ¿no? Se supone que me enviaron a buscar algo al cuarto de Osaka-san. –Iori frunció el ceño al percatarse de que a Riku también le habían engañado, y además, los habían incitado a quedar en aquella posición tan, tan... quería tomar los labios de Riku y dejarlos hinchados de tanto besarle. Pero había más de un problema en ese momento.

"Si hago un movimiento en falso..." sintió que Riku trataba de moverse, pero terminó trastabillando y pegándose a su pecho, con sus manos vuelta puños sobre este. Dos opciones, nuevamente, y él con poca fuerza de voluntad.

-Iori... -Parecía que Riku no podía decir nada, el ambiente pesado, saturado de vaho que gracias al cielo las cámaras no captaban, unas manos sudorosas sobre su pecho, unas rodillas que al más mínimo bufido caerían y él se encimaría, entonces, adiós cordura, adiós secreto, adiós a la poca dignidad que le quedaba después de que vieran que su autocontrol se reducía a atrapar a Riku por sus muñecas, a acorralarlo contra la pared, a querer deslizar su lengua por su cuello ligeramente salado, a marcarlo, a...

-Nanase-san, por favor, trata de mantener distancia. –Cada palabra salió lenta, insegura, como desanudando aquella vorágine de sensaciones que le producían vértigo.

-No puedo, quiero... -Riku abrazó a Iori, y este sintió que su piel se erizaba ante el tacto perlado de sudor del pelirrojo-, quiero menos distancia. –Le susurraba lentamente a Iori, con un aliento agitado, pasando sus brazos por su nuca, buscando afianzar más, más y mucho más, esa escasa distancia de tres centímetros que no le dejaba espacio ni para un suspiro.

-Nanase-san... ten piedad, no acá. –Le respondió Iori, silabeando cada una de las palabras, desahogando en ellas esa frustración de no poder destrozar su ropa y poder besarle, poder pegar sus sexos y hacerle llamar por su nombre de una manera erótica...

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó el muchacho, sintiendo que Iori lo tomaba de la espalda baja, juntaba sus pelvis, lo arrinconaba a uno de los extremos de la pared, y le provocaba una fricción peligrosa.

-Hay una... cámara oculta. –Soltó sutilmente-, No queremos que se sepa totalmente, ¿no? -El rostro de Riku cambió de una expresión de desespero, por una de incertidumbre, por una de ligera vergüenza, y comenzó a tomar tonos rojizos que hacían sonreír al de cabellos obscuros.

-Pero no te preocupes, eso se puede arreglar, este affaire aún puede quedar entre nos. –Iori dirigió su dedo índice a la barbilla de Riku y la alzó para que quedase mirándole fijamente; una chispa de lujuria encendía esas orbes grises, era como ver al fuego mecerse lentamente, como el fuego que arrasa con todo lo que sería explorado más adelante. Iori estaba probándolo, probando su fuerza de voluntad, y Riku estaba en su punto de quiebre.

-Ya, listo, tienen su escena entre Nanase-san y yo, ¿pueden apagar las cámaras? –Iori bajó el rostro suspirando con resignación, y Riku supo, por sus manos siendo apretadas ligeramente con las de Iori, que aquello recién iba a comenzar.

Mitsuki, por otra parte, reconoció qué intentaba hacer su hermano.

-Vamos chicos, necesitan su espacio. –De un momento a otro, se vio que aquel punto rojo desaparecía de la vista de Iori.

La manzana estaba lista para ser cosechada.


	6. Mordida

Si había algo que a Riku le gustaba, era marcar el cuerpo de Iori. Tenía distintas formas de decir que Iori era suyo sin hacerlo explícito, o mostrarle a las fans su relación oculta (que no lo parecía tanto, al fin al cabo), que parecía que las manos del resto no le ayudarían a probar lo controlador y celoso que era. Todo era una faceta de niño tranquilo; sus peleas por lo mismo, terminaban en ligeros gritos o enfados. Porque Iori no reclamaba a Riku, él siempre era muy seguro de lo que el pelirrojo sentía por su persona, así que no necesitaba marcarlo de ninguna manera, no necesitaba presumir, más en más, la gente amaba verlos como una pareja, amaba que ellos estuvieran juntos con esa relación de "amor/odio" que llevaban (cuando la realidad estaba lejana del odio, y más bien era una negación a lo cursi que eran ambos).

Pero había cosas que a Riku no le gustaba, y entre ellas, que sus fans se subieran de tono con su novio. ¿¡Por qué las chicas tenían necesidad de besar a sus ídolos!? ¡No le hallaba ningún sentido a que sus mentes llegasen a eso! Pero lo que más le chocaba era ver que Iori se sonrojaba por una desconocida incluso más de lo que lo hizo por su confesión. Aparte de haber sido empujado por Iori, terminaba sintiendo celos. Eso lo hacía enfadar consigo mismo.

Eso lo tenía molesto. Bueno, más que eso, lo tenía jodidamente encaprichado. No hallaba forma de hacerle notar al mundo que Iori era suyo sin quebrantar alguna regla idol, no encontraba forma de gritar que nadie más que ese chico podía besarlo.

-¿Nanase-san, estás bien? –Preguntó el de orbes grises en un momento, acercándose al pelirrojo que parecía estar más distante de lo usual, repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza la escena.

Nunca se había sentido celoso de una fan, porque sus chicas eran lo más hermoso que había, pero había límites según Riku, y ellos habían sido pasados de sobremanera por la muchacha que había cometido la osadía de poner sus labios sobre los de su novio.

-Sí Iori, estoy bien. –Riku sintió que Iori se le acercaba por detrás, y sus brazos le envolvían por la nuca, bajando por su pecho y entrelazándose de manos.

-Lo siento, ¿aún piensas en lo que pasó? –Preguntó el de cabellos obscuros, poniendo su barbilla sobre el cabello del pelirrojo y haciendo arrumacos en este.

-Simplemente siento que no puedo decir que eres mío, aunque sea "reducirte" a algo material, no me gusta pensar que cualquier persona puede llegar, querer enamorarte y que de pronto me dejes. –Riku guió sus manos a la muñeca de Iori y las presionó sobre su pecho, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Iori siendo traspasado al propio, como una sombra que le brindaba protección.

-No volverá a pasar, ¿cierto? –Pensó Riku en voz alta, cubriendo rápidamente su boca en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de esta.

Iori le mostró una ligera sonrisa conformista, desenrolló los brazos del cuello del pelirrojo, y dando la vuelta, quedó de cuclillas frente a este. Iori cogió sus dedos, comenzó a jugar de manera tranquila con estos, estirándolos, comprimiéndolos, entrelazándolos con los propios, bajando sus labios con ternura sobre los nudillos de sus manos, y abrió la boca sutilmente.

Una corriente ligera subió por la espalda de Riku, así como la piel se le erizó en el momento en que sobre su piel se hundieron unos ligeros dientes. Una ligera sensación caliente, una ligera sensación eléctrica, se deslizó desde la parte superior de la mano, por sus brazos descendiendo por su columna.

El muchacho pelirrojo dio un ligero respingo al momento en que Iori despegó sus labios de la mano de este, y dejó de tomar con sus dientes la piel de la mano de Riku.

-No veo cuál es el problema, Nanase-san. Aunque si vas a marcarme... -Riku cerró los ojos sintiendo una fuerza extraña que le presionaba el pecho-, que sea de esta forma. –Le susurró el más joven al oído, con voz grave, antes de separar su boca de la oreja de Riku, dejándole de paso una mordida allí, pasando por su mejilla, y marcando su cuello como un camino.

Después de ello, se alejó bastante conforme, contemplando el rostro perplejo del muchacho de cabellos rojos. Que ahora no se distinguía cuál era la diferencia entre su rostro sonrojado a más no poder, sus pecas, y su cabello de la misma tonalidad.

Riku no sabía que a su novio le gustaba ser mordido. Pero no parecía tan mala idea después de todo...


	7. Dominante/Sumiso

-Pero, ¿No que Iori es bastante sumiso? –Fue la pregunta, en la mesa, que ocasionó que Iori escupiera todo el café que estaba bebiendo en su día libre, a las nueve de la mañana.

-¡Mitsuki-kun! –Sogo se avergonzó un poco con su comentario viendo a Iori toser con mucha fuerza, quizás por el hecho de que estuvieran hablando sobre "aquel" tema tan privado para el muchacho.

-¡Iori! ¡respóndele a tu hermano! Entre tú y Riku, ¿quién es el pasivo? –Aquella pregunta logró pintar de todos los tonos de rojo posibles su rostro, y el dorso de su mano fue a parar con violencia en sus labios, ocultando su expresión.

-No le veo sentido a tu pregunta, Nii-san. Nanase-san y yo no somos pareja. –Iori desvió su mirada mientras decía eso; una clara señal de que estaba mintiendo, pero Mitsuki no diría nada al respecto.

-¡Vamos Iori! ¿no me responderás ni aunque sea tu hermano mayor? –Le reclamó, haciendo un ligero puchero y escuchando como la losa temblaba sobre la mesa, una vez que el muchacho de cabellos obscuros se levantó abruptamente de la mesa ocasionando que el café se derramase un poco.

-Porque eres mi hermano mayor es que no puedo decírtelo, Nii-san. Pregúntale a Nanase-san si tanto te causa curiosidad. –Y rápidamente, el joven de cabellos obscuros subió la escalera dando un portazo sonoro y encerrándose en su habitación.

-Mitsuki-kun, creo que has sido muy directo al preguntar eso... -Mencionó Sogo en voz baja, sintiéndose un tanto culpable de la situación en la que el de cabellos naranjas se encontraba.

Una bisagra se escuchó, seguido de un "estoy de vuelta" de una voz que ambos conocían muy bien. ¡Riku había llegado!

-¡Riku! –Mitsuki se acercó al muchacho, viendo además, el rostro en desacuerdo de su compañero albino-, dime, entre tú y mi hermano, ¿quién es el "pasivo"? –Sogo vio como el mayor afirmaba a Riku con un abrazo, como para evitar que repitiese la conducta del de cabellos obscuros.

-¿Pa... sivo? –Salió de sus labios, como procesando las palabras, para luego poner un rostro perplejo y sentir como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Esa palabra era más pesada de lo que alguna vez pudo haber imaginado. Su rostro fue ligeramente bañado en un sonrojo, antes de que aquel calor se propagara con rapidez por sobre sus pecas y tuviera que apartarse totalmente abochornado-, ¡Mitsuki, esas cosas no se preguntan! Iori y yo ni siquiera estamos saliendo. –Aunque esa fuera una mentira un poco piadosa, nada evitaba que le doliera el pecho cada vez que negaba su relación, pero lo sabía, sabía que eso debían hablarlo entre los dos.

-¡Pero Riku! –Mitsuki simplemente abrazó un poco más fuerte al joven-, ¿cuál es el problema? Es sólo saber el rol que cada uno toma, porque estoy muy seguro de que mi hermano es el de abajo~. –Ante aquello, Riku tuvo una imagen mental. Y Dios, qué imagen tan... tentadora fue la que se presentó ante él.

-¡No! Ya dije que yo no puedo hablar de nada de nuestra relación sin la autorización de Iori. –Riku se separó de él, y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero aquella imagen de Iori abajo suyo... era algo que inevitablemente sentía curiosidad de ver, es que era, ¿cómo decirlo? Algo que nunca se planteó, Iori siempre tomaba la iniciativa ante todo, siempre le susurraba obscenidades la mayoría de veces coloreando su rostro, provocando que su libido se disparase de una manera desorbitante cuando mordía con sutileza su oreja, cuando bajaba con su lengua recorriendo el camino de su cuello hacia sus hombros y... dios, ahora mismo quería saber qué se sentía tenerlo recorriendo su cuerpo, aun cuando solía tenerlo a su disposición cuando se le antojara.

-¡Iori! –Se atrevió a gritar en el sector de los cuartos, con un tono que denotaba cansancio. "Que no sea evidente, que no sea evidente" pensaba, pero la imagen de Iori sometido a sus mayores deseos era demasiado excitante como para conseguir calmar sus hormonas descontroladas.

-¿Nanase-san? –cuestionó el de cabellos obscuros, abriendo la puerta y mirando los pómulos sonrojados de Riku. 

"Qué diablos" fue lo que le pasó por la cabeza, mientras fue tomado de la muñeca y arrastrado a uno de los cuartos contiguos. "¿Estará bien?" se preguntaba, sin entender pizca de lo que pasaba.

Lentamente, Riku cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

-Iori... ¿tú me amas? –Preguntó el muchacho, mientras acorralaba a Iori contra la muralla de su habitación. Parecía algo ido, como si no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, o eso era lo que el de ojos obscuros deducía por ese tono pastoso que utilizaba, como si cada palabra saliera víctima de algún afrodisiaco que le dijera que las gozase cuál roce estimulante y escalofriante.

-Nanase-san, no sé por qué preguntas esas obviedades. –Respondió Iori, mientras tomaba su cintura y le apegaba a su sexo, chocando con cierta fuerza que a Riku lo estremeció.

-Iori... -Susurró contra los labios del mencionado, mientras su mejilla izquierda era tomada por la mano gentil de Iori, que en ciertas ocasiones se volvía posesiva, que le marcaba los dedos cuando le presionaba con demasiada fuerza, que le acariciaban amable cuando estaba triste... un beso húmedo le descolocó, ligeramente olvidó respirar, pero cuando comenzó a seguirle la corriente, lo supo. Esa manera de mover la lengua en su interior, esa manera de pegarle al cuerpo perlado en sudor, esa manera de tomar con sus manos lo que quisiera, de acercarlo y hacerle olvidar hasta lo más remoto de su ser con un sencillo beso caluroso, era lo que necesitaba para saberlo.

Que Iori sólo tenía una apariencia tranquila, pero cuando despertaba al diablo, no había quién detuviera a ese muchacho.


	8. Streaptease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para mayor goce, la canción es esta:   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waU75jdUnYw

Supo, por un momento, que sus amigos eran crueles. Y que jugar al juego del rey era una pésima idea. Lo supo tarde, después de que se quedó en una habitación con luces de neón aleatorias, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

Era una sensación envolvente. No sabía ni cómo, ni cuándo, pero una silla fue sutilmente puesta en medio de la sala, y todo era obscuridad absoluta a su alrededor. Sentía adrenalina total, como si quisiese correr de todos, y todo, pero una repentina melodía rítmica comenzó a escucharse por los alrededores. Definitivamente no comprendía que pasaba, pero comenzó a sudar frío.

"Iori, ¿dónde está Iori?" se preguntó mentalmente, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se ruborizaría. No sabía que sucedía, y sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la obscuridad absoluta. Se escucharon algunos pasos desde el fondo, al son de la música que parecía cada vez más cautivante, un compás marcado por cada paso retumbante en esa habitación. 

Iori hizo su aparición. No era como si estuviera con poca ropa, pero traía consigo una mirada extrovertida, haciéndole saber qué era lo que pasaba. O sólo confundiéndole más. La fiesta se había salido totalmente de control en cuánto descuidó al muchacho de cabellos obscuros por un momento.

Lento, un compás sereno, y se le vio aparecer con una camisa blanca que resaltaba en demasía en esa habitación. Una corbata azul decorando su pecho, un cinturón dorado que muy apenas se asomaba entre esos pantalones entallados de tela, y ese sombrero que traía junto a un rosa en la boca lo hacían ver tan... ¿cómo diablos se supone que debía "resistir"? ¡Ya le parecía absurdamente ridículo! no podría quedarse simplemente quieto cuando hacía eso.

La letra comenzó a sonar, mientras Iori se acercó a su persona. Se quitó el sombrero, guiándolo hacia la boca mientras mecía su pelvis hacia adelante, mirándole con arrogancia. El sombrero cubría los labios de Iori, y por eso, Riku sentía que detestaba no ser aquella prenda. El de cabellos negros dio una vuelta, mientras se alejaba lentamente, congracia, sin dejar de balancear su cintura. 

Riku se sentía morir mientras veía como Iori se desabrochaba poco a poco el cinturón, y de un golpe, aquella correa yacía entre las manos del muchacho de orbes obscuras, que se acercó lentamente. El pelirrojo notó que parecía estar murmurando la letra de la canción, lenta, muy lentamente, como saboreando cada palabra. Y Riku deseó ser aquellas en ese momento. La corbata rodeó su cuello, mientras se percató de que el sombrero, hacia algunos segundos, ya había desaparecido de la vestimenta de Iori, mientras en los labios de este, una rosa era puesta con gracia, la corbata pasaba hacia su espalda baja, y tiraba de ella creando un sutil sonido. Envolvió con esta el cuello de Riku, una vez estuvo cerca de él, y lo acercó abruptamente a sus labios, mientras la rosa pasaba a su boca con gracia, debido a la lengua de Iori, que se aproximó a buscar cercanía. El pelirrojo sudó frío cuando recordó que todo aquello sucedía en la pequeña reunión que tenían, pero parecía que nadie más aparte de Sogo y Mitsuki miraban divertidos.

"Tal vez esto fue planeado" pensó por un momento Riku, desconcentrándose, y siendo reñido por Iori de una manera particular. Su cabello fue acariciado con gracia, mientras su "novio" se sentaba sobre sus muslos, y movía lentamente la pelvis en un movimiento ascendiente. Uno, dos, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, y pareciera que la cordura del muchacho nacido en julio estaba en las mismas situaciones, cercana al punto de quiebre. 

Iori seguía moviéndose de la misma forma, hasta que el muchacho de ojos carmesíes decidió cubrirse el rostro, ¡no quería seguir viendo ese rostro arrogante en Iori! ¡seguro el muy desgraciado se daba cuenta de que estaba hecho un idiota por él!

Se levantó, mientras sus manos levantaban su barbilla y se alejó de él lentamente, dejando una soledad insatisfactoria en Riku. Iori recorrió sus alrededores, pasando sus manos por su pecho, mientras lentamente, los botones eran uno a uno desabrochados. Y la camisa rápidamente desapareció de su sitio. 

Nuevamente se acercó a él, y lo abrazó por la espalda, acercándose lo suficiente para respirar sobre su cuello; su nariz le causó escalofríos. Con su antebrazo, rodeó el cuello de Riku, mientras se movía despacio y grácil, y se desabrochaba el pantalón. Sólo bajó su zíper y Riku tragó pesado. Sus ojos inmediatamente se desviaron hacia aquella "V" perfecta que se marcaba en la zona de sus caderas, esa "V" que quería recorrer con sus dedos y palpar para comprobar (como siempre) su veracidad. No notó cuando una de las palmas de Iori meció con cuidado la silla donde estaba, y la hizo caer, mientras con la otra mano se aseguraba de que fuera una caída amena. 

Riku tragó pesado, nuevamente, sabiendo que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar de pura frustración. Pero trató de mentalizarse, no debía hiperventilar en ese momento, sabía que su "novio" no probaba ese tipo de cosas, sólo por su salud. 

"¿Dónde está el inhalador cuando necesito tenerlo cerca?" se preguntó frustrado, sabiendo que si se distraía en demasía, sería llamado nuevamente por el de cabellos obscuros. Y no era la idea.

Sintió el frío del suelo. Había olvidado que estaba ahí, y al momento de alzar la mirada, se encontró con la sonrisa altanera de Iori, que le creó una sensación punzante en el pecho. Le levantó el rostro una vez cerca, y poniendo sus manos en el suelo, la acomodó cerca de su cintura, y lo impulsó hacia arriba, apegándolo a su abdomen. Un siseo. Estaba seguro de haber oído cómo de sus cuerpos salía vapor sólo porque Riku sentía que todo era frío a comparación del cuerpo del nacido en enero. Volvió a ser recostado con sutileza, mientras, con las yemas de sus dedos, recorrió su estómago, siempre al ritmo de la música, causándole un estremecer similar a los de la soledad. Si hasta se sorprendía de no haber soltado gemido alguno. 

La música debía estar cerca del final, pues Iori comenzó a dejar pequeños besos sobre su hombro, mientras se sonrojaba. "Quizás incluso la esté pasando peor" pensó el pelirrojo, mientras se mordía el labio para que no se quebrara su voz. Iori le observó, le sonrió, y se levantó. Al compás de la música, se acercó al sombrero, lo puso sobre su cabello, mientras se acercaba al muchacho, para, finalmente, tomar la prenda sobre sus manos, y alzarla a la altura del rostro de Riku. Y un suave beso bajó la temperatura de su cuerpo. Un beso que estuvo sólo a la vista de ellos.

Aunque, después de aquel juego (arreglado) del rey, donde supo que sólo habían números sietes y uno, fue evidente que Iori llevaba días siendo extorsionado por el resto.


End file.
